Is he really evil?
by Jay-Jay-Kitten
Summary: When you move from England to tokyo you dont expect to become some kind of super hero and especially not one whos caught the attention of some green haired alien
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first of all, this is very important to know. I first put this story up on quizilla so it's written as though it is you in the story. Also if you don't like the way it is written e.g.**

**Ichigo: blah blah**

**You: Blah blah**

**Don't worry. It's only like this for the first chapter and the other ones will be written properly.**

Name: Kisa  
Age: 14 and a half  
Body: Slim (perfect)  
Height: 5,10  
Jet black hair up to your elbow slightly curly/green eyes/perfect teeth  
Personality: You are generally shy but you don't take crap from people. Very friendly and brave when someone you care about is in trouble.

Ok you have just moved to Tokyo because your Mum and Dad (who are business partners) have to move there. You can all speak Japanese because some strange lady from your hometown (in England) gave you lessons. She said you would find your destiny in Japan. You aren't that upset about leaving England because you didn't like the school and you never really had any good friends. You have been living there for three months now. You have a group of really good friends. Ichigo, her two friends who I cant remember the names of, Masaya and some other random people. Lets say they are called Mika and Yomi.

Ok on with the story.

You are just walking out of school with Ichigo and Masaya. They are holding hands and you cant help but feel a little jealous. You have never been kissed or fallen in love.  
Masaya: I have to go but Ill see you later  
Ichigo: Ok bye Masaya. See you at school tomorrow.  
You: Um Ichigo tomorrows Saturday. Anyway see you Masaya.  
You and Ichigo carry on walking and chatting, unaware that someone is watching you.  
Mysterious person: I haven't seen my kitty cat in so long. She must miss me. Ill think Ill pay her a visit.

_Strange green alien: I know who it is. Me: No don't say. Quiz taker: Its M- Me: I said don't say._

_Kish hater: I wonder who it is? Me: Well at least you don't know._

Ichigo: I can't believe I have to work today. I hate that darn café.  
You: um why don't you quit. You could work at the arcade.  
Ichigo looks a little flustered  
Ichigo: well I guess the pay is good so I should stop complaining.  
You look at her confused about why she is so flushed.  
You: Ok. Hey what's that?  
You point to a figure that seems to be floating in the sky. Ichigo looks to were your pointing and gasps. She grabs your hand and begins to drag you away.  
You: hey where are we going? What wrong?  
Mysterious voice: Aww. Don't you want to play? I missed you kitty cat. And now you're taking away your cute friend. How mean.  
You turn around to see a boy about your age floating in the air. He has dark green hair in two weird ponytail things (sorry I suck at description) and has large pointed eyes wait did I just say eyes I meant ears (but his eyes are amber). His clothes look at little strange but he's actually really cute.  
Ichigo: Kish leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this.  
The boy called Kish swoops down and lands in front of the two of you  
Kish: aren't you going to transform then, Ichigo?  
Ichigo glares at him and turns to you quickly  
Ichigo: Kisa run home please. I can protect myself.  
You: how?  
Ichigo: ok don't freak out. I'm a mew mew. Look,  
She pulls out a pendant type thing and kisses it. Suddenly she's standing there looking completely different. Pink hair and pink frilly outfit. Your face has a WTF expression.  
Ichigo: Kisa run!  
Kish: No stay  
Kish disappears, then reappears behind you, grabbing your waist with one arm and with the other infecting a nearby fly with a jellyfish thing.  
The fly grows huge and starts to attack Ichigo.  
Kish fly's up to a near by tree still carrying you. You don't struggle in case he drops you.  
You: Let me down you freak.  
Kish: Aw. That's not very nice.  
He turns you around so you are facing him  
Kish: Your way cuter than your friend. Lets see if you're a better kisser.  
With that he leans in quickly and kisses you. With one hand he is pushing you against him and with the other he has threaded through your long hair you are in complete shock and don't move. It's kinda nice though. Then you realise that he just attacked your friend and struggle to get away.  
Kish: you are a better kisser. Still if you really want to get down then fine.  
He lets go of you and you fall out of the tree. Its high up but remarkably you land easily on your feet. Suddenly everything goes dark and you see a little mouse on the ground. You bend down to have a closer look at it and it jumps DRAMATIC PAUSE inside you.

_Kish lover: Cute! Mouse. Cute Kish_

_Kish hater: Argh mouse. Argh Kish._

You: Argh mouse. Inside me.  
It turns light and you can feel something on your head. You touch your head and feel furry ears. Mouse ears. You look down and see you are wearing a dark blue dress that come just below your knees. The sleeves are three quarter length and its all fairly tight fitting accept for the skirt, which flares out. Your hair is long, straight and dark blue.  
Kish jumps down from the tree and looks at you  
Kish: another mew mew. Still I don't mind. I think you'll become my new play toy.  
You: In your dreams freak. If you ever kiss me again you will really regret it  
Kish: oh I doubt it. Anyway enough chat. I want to test you power.  
(By the way Ichigo is still fighting the fly monster)  
Kish picks up a spider and infects it with the jellyfish thing. It grows into a huge spider and your eyes widen. You hate spiders generally and now your fighting a huge one.  
Kish: Aw are you afraid honey.  
You dodge an attack from the spider and glare at him.  
You: I am not afraid and don't call me honey.  
Suddenly you hear words in you head  
Mystic deep power  
You: here goes nothing. Mystic Deep Power.

_Kish: Ha ha Mystic Deep Power. Me: Well I couldn't think of anything else._

_Kish fan: Mystic Deep Power? Did you copy that? Me: I don't think so...did I?_

A blue light comes from your hands and hits the spider. The spider turns to its normal size and the jellyfish thing get eaten by a strange pink fur ball.  
Kish looks impressed but slightly pissed off.  
Ichigo run over to you after fighting off the fly thing.  
Ichigo: Kisa are you ok?  
You: My ears (your still sort of in shock from the whole experience)  
Kish: Chuckles that's so sweet. You're defiantly my new play toy  
He looks at Ichigo  
Kish: Sorry kitten, but I think I can win this one over.  
He swoops down and kisses you while you're off guard. It wakes you up and you manage to slap him round the face. He laughs and then disappears.  
Ichigo: I guess he likes you. Kisa I cant believe you're a mew mew. And you are so strong. You are really gonna help out our team. I'm so happy.  
You: bears down on Ichigo Why didn't you tell me you were a mew mew. And how and my suddenly one.  
Ichigo: Um I promise Ill explain everything when we get to the café. It's the mew mews secret base.

You meet Ryo and Keiichiro who tell you about the predicites.  
The little fur ball thing detects the aliens and eats the predicites.  
Then you meet the rest of the mew mews. A slightly full of herself, polite girl called Mint. A really enthusiastic but nice girl called pudding. A shy but friendly girl called lettuce. And a mysterious and really cool girl called Zakuro. They all seem nice and you kind of except the fact that you have mouse genes inside of you. Hmm strange.

You don't tell your parents about being a mew mew. You think you probably will later but not now.  
For some reason you can't stop thinking about the Kish. Part of you hates him and the other part feels drawn to him.  
You: thinks No I don't like him and even if I did he's my enemy.  
It's Saturday so you have to work at the café. You thought it was unfair that you have to fight monsters and serve people cake as well. Still the uniform was cute and the pay was quite good. Your parents seemed thrilled at the fact that you were working.  
You decide to walk through the park to get to the café, as it was a nice day. There was no one there.  
You: what the heck. It's Saturday and there's no one in the park. Ok. Well at least its not filled with screaming children.  
Nothing to disturb us you hear a voice say.  
You turn around to see Kish floating just above you.  
You: Argh. Go away.  
He laughs and teleports in front of you grabbing you round the waist with one arm and seizing you hands so you cant hit him.  
You try and get away but as you haven't transformed you aren't that strong.  
Kish: I missed you my little mouse. Did you miss me to?  
You: No. Now let go.  
Kish: now why would I want to do that?  
He bends forward so that he's looking straight into your eyes. You stop struggling and stare at him. He smiles showing of his fangs (oh did I forget to mention he has fangs? Well he does). Then he leans forward and slowly kisses you. You don't want to pull away but you feel you have to. When you start to struggle again he pulls you closer and deepens the kiss.  
You don't move for a moment forgetting he's your enemy. Then you realise he is and knee him were it hurts. He lets go of you and you back away.  
Kish: You are feisty this morning.  
You: shut up. I told you if you kissed me again you'd regret it.  
Kish: Oh it was worth it. I don't regret it at all.  
You take out your pendant and kiss it. Suddenly you are in your mew mew outfit.  
You: Mystic Deep Power  
You nearly hit him but he manages to duck.  
Kish: Ill see you later then.  
He disappears and you change back grumbling.  
You look around. Luckily there were no cameras in the park, and of course no people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry I didn't put this up sooner but I just never really got round to doing it. Sorry I'll try and post the other ones up quicker.**

**Oh and thankyou ****MewTangerine****. You were the only one who gave a review so thankyou! If you are reading this then please feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive critisism is fine but if your just gonna be rude then I'll ignore you. I think thats the same with everyone though.**

**But anyway part 3 will be up soon (hopefully) **

**So update. You found out you are a mew mew, Kish likes you and just kissed you in the park. That pervert...cute pervert though.**

_Kish fan: Yep that's what happened. Now get on with it! (Me: Ok ok. I just didn't want you to be confused)_

_Kish: Yes that's what happened and now that you mention it I am pretty cute (Me: Yes you are!)_

You ran to the cafe and open the door angrily scaring a few customers. You apologise and go to get changed. You are stopped by Ryo who asks you why you're late  
You: Look if you really want to know I ran into Kish.  
Ryo looks concerned  
Ryo: did he hurt you what happened.  
You turn red and make up some lame story about a predicite and how it was an easy fight. He seems to buy it and sends you off to get changed.  
You spend the rest of the morning and afternoon serving people and talking to the mew mews.  
While you are working you realise that the girl called mint doesn't actually do anything.  
You: Hey Ichigo does mint actually get paid for sitting on her arse all day.  
Ichigo: Yep I think so. She doesn't do anything. All she does is drink tea.  
You look over to see Lettuce carrying a tray of dirty dishes. She looks like she is struggling to carry them all so you go over to help.  
Lettuce: thanks Kisa; I'm really not very good at this.  
You: don't worry nether am I. At least you actually do some work around here.  
You raise your voice at the last bit and Mint turns around  
Mint: What do you mean by that?  
You: I mean were doing all the work here and you don't do anything. All you do is sit around and give orders. And you-  
You turn around to face Ryo  
Ryo: What do I do?  
You: nothing. You don't even tell her to do work. You just laugh when something gets broken. Why don't you try doing the work? Just for a day.  
Ryo looks angry  
Ryo: fine I will.  
You: and you have to wear the uniform to.  
Ryo: fine I- what?!  
Every one in the cafe starts laughing including the customers.  
You smirk and start to clean a near by table.  
Ichigo comes over to you and pats you on the back.  
Ichigo: that was brilliant. It would be so good if he actually did it.  
I accept a voice, says behind you  
You and Ichigo turn around to see Ryo. He's standing there with a slight blush on his face.  
You: what?! You mean you'll do it. Your dress up like a girl and serve tea?  
Ryo: yes. But only if you promise to never moan to me about not doing enough work.  
You: it's a deal  
You and Ryo shake hands and you start to collect up plates.  
Ichigo: I have to be there on that day.  
You look around to see if anyone needs service and see Ryo staring at you. You blush and turn around quickly.

_Random person: Oooh. Is there something going on with Ryo and me? (Me: Maybe…I'm not sure yet)_

_Kish: Hey I thought this was a story about me! (Me: um…well. Hey why can't there be two guy interests)_

After you finished work you and Ichigo walk home together.  
Ichigo notices that you're slightly distracted and asks you what's wrong.  
You: Do you promise to keep this a secret.  
Ichigo: No.  
You: Ichigo!  
Ichigo: I'm joking. Yes I promise to keep this a secret.  
You: On my way to work today I kind of ran into Kish.  
You tell her roughly what happens and watch Ichigo's face change. First shock, then disgust, then shock again and then relief.  
Ichigo: that perve.  
You: did he ever do that to you.  
Ichigo: well, he tried to kill my boyfriend, kidnap me and kill me when I refused. (By the way all this happens to Ichigo in the real Tokyo mew mew episodes. But you may already know that)  
You're face is like 00.  
Ichigo: lets hope it's just a phase.  
You: yeah lets.  
You reach your house and you say good-bye to Ichigo  
You: thank god I get tomorrow off. I can sleep in  
You do all the normal things people do on a Saturday night in and when you finally get tiered which is about two o clock in the morning you decide to go to sleep. Once in bed you cant stop thinking about Kish and Ryo.  
You: Argh what's the matter with me. Why am I thinking about them? It must be I'm still angry at Kish and I can't wait to see if Ryo is actually going to do this.  
You smile content that that is actually why you are thinking about them. Of course its not.

_Kish and Ryo fan: So there is something going on with Ryo and me... and Kish and me. (Me: just keep reading and find out)_

_Aww I'm thinking about them (Me: yep!)_

When you wake up the next morning you hear a huge commotion from down stairs. You rush down to see what's going on and see your mother yelling down the phone.  
Your mum: A year. You expect us to look after her for a year?! Were will we put her. Our house is small enough. We don't have room for a baby. Anyway she should be with her mother. Ok ok I know it must be hard.  
Your mum lets out a long sigh and looks at your dad who nods slowly.  
Your mum: Ok well take her. I'll have to explain to Kisa. See you tomorrow.  
You: what the heck is going on?  
Your mum puts down the phone and looks at you.  
Your dad: as of tomorrow we are going to have a new member of the family. Chio.  
Chio is your mother's sister's daughter.  
Ok your mum's sister is a model and travels a lot. She got pregnant with her long-term boyfriend and as she is going to be doing A LOT of travelling that year she wants your family to look after her daughter.  
Your mum: She's coming to drop her off on Friday. I think we've still got your baby crib and we can put that in the spare room. Himeno (your mums sister) says she's going to bring everything else.  
You: how old is Chio?  
All of you think for about five minuets.  
Dad: She's nearly two  
All of you: Right.

_Random person: I forgot how old she is!?(Me: well you haven't seen her in a really long time)_

_Kish fan: Aww sweet your gonna look after a two year old_

The next day is Monday and you meet Ichigo on the way to school.  
You tell her about Chio.  
Ichigo: Aww how sweet. But I can't believe you have to look after her for a year.  
You: I'm kinda looking forward to it. It will be like having a little sister. I know it will be tiring and I may want to kill her sometimes but I think it might actually be ok.  
Your day is fairly normal. You talk to your friends, fail yet another maths test, get sympathy from your friends and go home. Yet while all these things are going on you can't help thinking about Kish. Even though he's cocky and your enemy you can't help but sort of like him. You've never had attention like that before. Usually its you goggling over the cute boys in your school. You've never had anyone like you that way.  
The rest of the week goes by pretty smoothly. You work at school in the morning and afternoon and the cafe in the evening. You are allowed Friday off as Chio is coming that day. When you ask Ryo about him working in the cafe for a day he tell you he will work on Saturday.

It comes to Friday, and after school you want to get home quickly so you can see your aunt. You haven't seen her in so long and you haven't even met Chio. You can't help but feel a little sorry for her. Being forced away from her mother to live with strangers.  
When you arrive you are pleased to see your aunt is still there. You always feel a little shy around your aunt. She is so beautiful its almost inhuman. (Me: she is human though)  
When she sees you she smiles and gives you a suffocatinly tight hug.  
You wheeze and manage to say a short hello.  
Finally she lets go of you.  
Himeno: How have you been? You look so beautiful.  
You blush and make polite conversation.  
You are about to ask were Chio is when you feel a tug at your school skirt. You look down to see the cutest little girl. She has curly brown hair, big blue eyes and a cute button nose.  
Cute little girl: Hello  
You: Hello, are you Chio.  
She nods happily and twirls her brown hair around a finger.  
Himeno smiles sadly and pick up Chio.  
Himeno: Chio I'm sorry that I have to leave you for so long but I will call you and you can tell me what you've been up to. Now you be good. Kisa and her parents will be very kind to you so you be kind to them.  
Chio nods and hugs her mother

-One-hour later-  
Himeno is waving out of the car window holding back tears and Chio is crying loudly in your mum's arms.  
You go back inside and comfort Chio. After a while she seems a little happier and you put her in her high chair so she can have tea. Your mum gets an urgent phone call from work and as your mum and dad are business partners they both have to rush of.  
You: How long will you be  
Mum: along time. I'm sorry we have to go at the last minuet like this but it really is urgent. Could you put Chio to bed and don't stay up too late.  
You sigh as they go and walk over to Chio who is playing with her pasta.  
You lean down to face her and smile. She smiles back showing her gappy teeth. She then laughs and points  
Chio: green hair.  
You freeze.  
You: oh no green hair. That could only mean one person.  
Hello my little mouse

_Kish fan: ITS KISH! YAAAAY_

_Ryo fan: it must be Kish then. (Me: you don't seem as excited as the other person)_

You turn around quickly and see, yep you guessed it Kish. You grab a nearby spatula and wave it threateningly.  
He of course laughs and starts to walk towards you. You can't attack him with your powers otherwise you'd destroy the house. You guess he know this and try to not show any fear.  
You: How did you get in?  
Kish: you left the back door open.  
You curse yourself and back away  
Kish: anyway I've really missed you. I haven't seen you in so long. I've been thinking about last time we met.  
You: (angrily) Really. What have you been thinking?  
You bump into the wall and Kish moves closer to you.  
Kish: When I kissed you it took you longer than expected to pull away from me. Did you really want to? Do you actually like me?  
You look at him.  
You: I can't like you. You're my enemy.  
Kish sighs and leans in so he can whisper in your ear.  
Kish: But do you. Don't worry about if your suppose to like me.  
He pulls away and smirks.  
Kish: I like you.  
You: you don't even know me. All you've done is kiss me.  
Kish: There something about you.  
You: I bet you say that to all the girls you stalk.  
He laughs and moves so close that you can feel his heart beat.  
Kish: yeah I do like you.  
He slowly leans in to kiss you and for once you don't pull away. You feel safe somehow and can't help but kiss back.  
You are interrupted by a loud gurgle made by Chio and you push Kish off and make your way over to her.  
Kish is obviously annoyed about being interrupted and follows you, glaring slightly at Chio who smiles back.  
You are blushing a little over what had just happened and try to convince yourself that it was all instinct and that you didn't actually have feelings for him.  
You: if you don't have any plans to attack me with a predicite then I think you should go. What just happened shouldn't have.  
He looks at you confused but when you turn away he just laughs slightly.  
You: what's so funny?  
Kish: you. You pretending that you don't feel anything for me when I can see that you do.  
You turn around angrily.  
You: don't act so smug. Like I said before you don't know me. You just think you do. Just be my enemy. Attack me like you should. If we keep doing this were both gonna get hurt.  
He narrows his amber eyes and stares at you. You try to stare back but you cant help feeling a little scared.  
Kish: I'm not giving up. No matter what you do or say.  
Then he disappears.

_Kish fan: Noooooooooooooooooooo. Kish has gone. Sob (Me: don't cry he'll be back)_

_Ryo fan: That Chio is so cute (Me: Yep she really is.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo I have alot of free time at the moment so I decided to update **

**But before I do I must sing!! **

**_i've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coconuts. There they are a-standin' in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as yer 'ead._**

**Kay recap. Chio just moved in with you and Kish visited you and told you he wasn't giving up on you. Right?**

_Ryo fan: Yes..are you going to do this every time? (Me:... yes)_

_Kish fan: Yes that right, could you please carry on with the story. (Me: Ok... I've got a lo-ve-ly bunch o' coco-) Get on with it! (Me: I'm sorry)_

Your parents get back in the morning and go straight to bed. This means you have to look after Chio for a while. She seems cheerful but you can't make her stop talking about Kish. Well she doesn't know his name but she just keeps talking about the green haired guy who kissed Kisa.  
Your parents think its very cute and don't believe that what she's talking about is actually true.  
Anyway you spend the morning looking after Chio and then you go to work. For once you are actually looking forward to it. Seeing Ryo in a dress serving tea will be priceless.  
When you arrive Ichigo and the others are already there. They all greet you and Mint comments on how you are later than Ichigo, which must be a special talent. You don't even make a comment back as you are searching the room for Ryo.  
"He hasn't come out of the dressing room yet" Pudding explanations happily.  
"Oh. Is he ever gonna come out?" you ask  
"Come on out Ryo. You made a deal with Kisa. Its only one day. They have to wear these things nearly every day" Keiichiro shouts towards the changing room.  
After a couple of seconds Ryo emerges from the changing room. You all take one look at him and burst out laughing, even Zakuro, which is unusual.  
He is wearing the same uniform that you all wear but has obviously tried to make it more masculine by making the ribbon dark blue. It didn't work.  
"Shut up, all of you," He shouts  
"I'm sorry but its just too funny" you say trying to catch your breath.  
"I know what you need" Pudding laughs.  
A few minuets later you are all in hysterics as Ryo has his short hair up in two pigtails tied with pink ribbon.  
"Now" you say seriously "Time to open the shop"  
Reluctantly Ryo goes over and opens the shop door. Almost immediately floods of girls all pour in nearly knocking Ryo of his feet.  
"Oh look at him, how brave"  
"He looks good in a dress"  
"Cant he wear that all the time?"  
Obviously the word about Ryo wearing a dress had spread.  
The day was completely hectic, but at least you had one more person to help you serve.  
At the end of the day you had double the profit you usually got but you were exhausted.  
"My feet hurt," sighs pudding, but your all too tired to reply.  
Suddenly the door of the shop swings open.  
"Sorry were closed. Didn't you lock the door Ryo?" you ask  
Before Ryo can answer three guys step in the café. One you know very well, the others you haven't seen before. One of them is very tall and had the same hair as Kish apart from its dark purple. The other one is really short and looks about the same age as pudding. His hair is brown.  
The other person in case you haven't guessed is Kish.  
"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demands.  
Kish smiles  
"I just had to show them your newest member so tha- are you wearing a dress?"  
You can't help but laugh even in your situation as Ryo face turns red then slightly purple. Kish stares at Ryo as the other two aliens try not to die of laughing.  
"You're wearing a dress. I always though you were gay but this just proves it." Kish says sniggering  
Ryo is getting angrier by the second and it looks like he may explode. Obviously he can't.

_Really!? (Me: um are you being sarcastic?)... yes_

_Really!? (Me: um are you being sarcastic?)... no_

"Look shut up and tell us what your doing here." You order.  
The tall alien looks at all of you.  
"Seeing as Kish couldn't even scratch you lot it seem like we had to come down together and kill you altogether."  
"Aww doing things together that's so sweet. If you weren't trying to kill us." You say angrily.  
The small alien looks at you and smiles.  
"Well its good for you that were not going to kill you."  
"Wha-" but before you can finish Kish teleported behind you a grabbed you around the waist. You are about to struggle when you feel cold steel next to your neck.  
The room goes silent and you hear Kish chuckle.  
"Don't worry; well take good care of her. Our leader will be very happy to have her on our side."  
With that he teleports away. The last thing you see is the two other aliens advancing on Ichigo and the others.

_Me: Mwhahahaha. I've never done a cliffhanger before. Well it's not really a proper cliffhanger but-) Kish fan: shut up just make the next one have more Kish ok._

**Ok I'll update whenI have time! I've started to re-read the Harry Potter books, well the 5th and 6th one. Just so I know whats going on when I get the 7th one. Yay!! This friday I'm getting mine! Although tecnically it'll be a saturday...BUT STILL!!!! Ok I am way too excited about this but I dont really care ' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! Ok I am leaving to go on holiday for a week so I won't be able to update so I'm updating now. Might even be able to update tommorow (maybe) Ok well enjoy!!**

**Heres the recap. Ryo wore a dress and worked at the cafe and after you had had a long day of serving people Kish and his two alien friends come. Kish then kidnaps you while Ichigo and the rest deal with his friends.**

_Impatient person: Jeeze that was a long recap (Me: sulkily It wasn't that long)_

_Kish fan: Yes that is what happened. Please on with the story (Me: ok )_

"Get the fk off me" you are struggling and tears are spilling from your eyes. Your not crying because your worried about Ichigo and the others, you know they can take care of themselves, your upset because you feel betrayed. You know you had always told Kish that you weren't really interested but you knew he could read your mind. You had really liked him.  
Kish puts the knife away and is obviously about to say some smug comment when he sees that you are crying.  
"Hey. Don't cry. Please don't cry." You of course continue to cry cos everyone know that when people ask you to stop crying you just cry harder.  
"Just put me down" you say through tears.  
Kish floats down to the ground (by the way you are in one of those deserted town, you know like a ghost town) but doesn't let go of you. Instead he turns you around and wipes some of you tears away.  
"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision to capture you."  
"Yeah but you didn't seem that upset about putting a knife to my throat." You reply spitefully.  
You start to try and struggle away but Kish just holds on tighter.  
"Listen, what do I have to do to prove that I care about you?"  
You look up at him and say slowly.  
"You could take me back to my friends so that I can help them fight your friends and then you could actually start acting like you care about me and not kidnap me."  
He sighs. You can tell that he is torn.  
"Look. You say I understand that you want to help your home planet-" (Me: OMG did I just miss out telling you why Kish is actually attacking the earth. I am so sorry. Basically he lives on another planet and its in complete ruin. I think they used to live on earth and now they want earth back. The conditions on his planet are really terrible so getting earth is their only option. But on the other hand it's your planet. Hmm. but um you probably already know this...hehe sorry but if you didn't now you do!-on with the story!) "But if you want to kill all the people on the earth including my friends and relatives then don't act like you care about me!"  
He looked hurt but you are just too angry, sad and confused to really be bothered. Then you think of something.  
"kiss me" you say

_Confused fan: WHAT THE HECK! I thought I was mad at him! Explain. (Me: hehee, well the thing is you are mad but you do like Kish so...)_

_Ryo fan: I wanted to fall in love with Ryo. (Me: well then read a different story! Anyway there may well be romance with him...maybe...probably not)_

Kish looks at you, confused.  
"What?!"  
You lean forward.  
"Kiss me" you repeat  
He smiles softly and leans in. His kiss is different. It used to be full of hunger and it was always over powering. This time it was gentle. Caring. Like he really loved you. You kiss back, wrapping your arms around him and closing your eyes.  
"Now do you believe that I care?" Kish when you both pull away.

_Ryo fan: How is a kiss gonna convince someone that the other person loves them? (Me: It was a very romantic kiss! You had to be there!)_

_Kish: Ahh the power of my kisses. They show what ever emotion I feel. (Me: um so you can give angry kisses?) Yep. When I'm feeling angry I'll show you. (Me: SOMEONE GET HIM ANGRY!)_

You smile weakly. Great now you really cant kill him.  
"Ok you say after a while. Take me to your leader."  
Kish looks at you, surprised.  
"Wha-what I thought you didn't want to go."  
"Well I don't but I'm guessing you'll get into a lot of trouble if you don't take me."  
Kish looks down.  
"Yeah. I will. Look I'm really sorry about this, its just you're the strongest and we need you on our side."  
You look up at him quickly.  
"Um I said I'd see you leader. I'm not joining your side though!"  
"I think you should reconsider that" you hear a voice say behind you.

_Ryo fan: ARGHH! WHO IS THAT? (Me: mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-) shut up!_

_Deep blue fan: Ohh is it Deep blue (Me: No I can tell you that. In this story Ichigo already fought him) oh...rats!_

**Ok well thats all, oh and just so you know, I dont hate Ryo. He's actually ok (but to me he's nothing compared to Kish!)**

**I may put him and another character together as a little side romance thing. Oh the possibilities!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right first of all I would like to say thankyou soo much for the reviews! You all made my day when I read them! (which was about 10 minutes ago) Thankyou thankyou! I just hope you continue to like my stories and to read them!**

**Ok so recap. Kish kidnapped you and Ichigo and the others are fighting off his friends. You kiss Kish and hear a voice behind you. Who could it be?**

_Kish fan: Is it some random character you made up? (Me...) So it is (Me: hehe Zakuro Haruno you were right!)_

_Ryo fan: Ooh is it Ryo (Me: what is your fascination with Ryo. If you really love him so much then go read a different story) ok I will then walks off (Me: hey come back I didn't mean it. I'll add him in the story later... please come back) ...fine (Me: YAY!)_

Ok on with the story.  
"I think you should reconsider that" you hear a voice say behind you  
you spin around and see a very tall woman. She looks about 29 and is very beautiful.  
"Kish what were you doing" she asks coldly  
Kish looks worried and smiles nervously.  
"Nothing. Just getting Kisa like you asked"  
The woman looks at you and smiles _(Me: by the way it's not a nice smile. Its an evil one.)  
_"Did I order you to kiss Kisa?"  
Before Kish could answer the woman has grabbed your arm and twisted it painfully.  
You can't help but cry out and the woman smirks.  
"I find it quite amusing that six teenage girls are suppose to protect the earth. Doesn't make sense does it."  
You break free of her grasp and give her a powerful kick to her face. She falls to the ground but gets up quickly.  
"So you want to fight me. I must warn you I am stronger than you. One little girl against the queen of the underworld isn't' really a fair fight."  
Your eyes widen  
"Queen of the underworld?"

_Ryo fan: Ha ha Queen of the underworld that's so lame (Me: yeah well I couldn't think of anything else)_

_Kish fan: Wow sounds like its gonna be a hard battle (Me: hehee yeah. This is gonna be fun to write)_

The queen smiles and crosses her hands in front of each other. Black substances swirl around her hands and she directs them at you so the substance goes speeding towards you.  
You try to dodge it but it hits you in the stomach and you are knocked to the floor. You get up and run towards her kissing your pendant while doing so. The next minuet you are in your mew mew costume.  
You jump up and deliver another kick, then a punch then another kick. You start to move so fast that all you are doing kicking, punching and of course using your Mystic Deep Power.  
The queen seemed weakened but of course a demon queen wasn't going to be beaten with a couple of kicks and punches.

_Ryo fan: You know I think that writing about fights isn't really your thing (Me: hey... You may be right)_

_Kish fan: So the queen isn't beaten (Me... no...no she isn't)_

_(Me: I really shouldn't have called her the queen. Now I keep imagening a small woman with a british accent in a formal dress fighting a teenage girl. By the way she's not the queen of england.)_

The queen looks at you. She looks pretty pissed off.  
"Well I didn't know you had it in you" she says angrily.  
She looks at Kish and then glares at you.  
"This isn't over" she says theatenaly.  
Then she disappears and so does Kish.  
You can't help but giggle. This isn't over was such a cleshay thing for bad guys to say.  
Then you realise you are in a deserted town. And you don't know how to get home. Before you can ponder your predicament any more you hear a cough behind you and turn around to see...

_The queen: The Queen!_

_Kish: Me!_

_Animal lover: A bunny! (Me: um...sorry no. But bunnies are cute)_

Well second person is right.  
"Kish" you don't really know what to say.  
He looks at you shyly, which surprises you. He is always so confident.  
"Are you ok" he asks,  
you smile, "yeah I'm fine...I don't really know how to get home but," you trail off.  
Kish walks up to you and grabs you round the waist.

_Kish fan: Ooh yeah baby (Me: -.- Its not what you think.)_

_Other more innocent kish fan: Aww he's holding you (Me: uh huh)_

You are surprised but he smiles at you.  
"Don't worry I'm just teleporting you home."  
"Oh" you blush "thanks"  
The next minuet you are standing in your room.  
"I better go. I'm not really supposed to be gone." Kish says.  
Before you can answer he is gone.  
All you can do is sit on your bed and cry. You can't understand your feeling right now and you just feel so lost. All you really want is Kish.  
Suddenly you remember Ichigo and the others. How could you be so thoughtless?

_Kish fan: Yeah why did I forget about them? (Me: Well you were a little preoccupied)_

_Forgetfull person: That's so sad. I forgot so much has happened to me (Me: I know it's a real emotional roller coaster. Poor you)_

You pick up your mobile quickly and call Ichigo. After a couple of rings she picks up.  
"Ichigo are you guys ok?"  
"Are we ok? What happened to you? Come back to the cafe."  
you, sigh "Ok I'll be there in a sec"  
Ten minuets later you are sitting in the cafe. You told everyone what happened. Leaving out the part where you and Kish kissed. You have a feeling they wouldn't take it well. Their story was that they beat the two other aliens Pai and Tart pretty easily.  
They are all completely amazed that you beat the queen of the underworld by your self.  
In the end Ryo tells you that you should all go home and rest.  
As you leave you see him call a window repairer (cos the window got smashed in the fight) still dressed in his, well, dress.

_Kish: Hahahah what a loser! (Me: sigh)_

_Ryo fan: Oh aren't I going to tell him?! (Me:ummmmm... no. He'll find out soon enough.)_

When you get home you are greeted by Chio who clings on to your leg and doesn't let go.  
"Where's green hair" she asks  
With out even thinking you push her off and run up to your room.  
You fling yourself onto your bed and start crying.  
There is a knock on the door and your mum comes in.  
"Kisa what's wrong. Why did you push Chio off like that? She's very confused"  
You sit up,  
"I'm sorry its just I," but you know you cant tell her.  
"Well there's this guy at school and I really like him and I'm pretty sure he likes me but due to circumstances we can't really go much further than that. I just don't know what to do"  
your mum sighs,  
"oh honey. If I could get rid of those 'circumstances' I would. You just have to do what you think is right. To be honest if you go with him will it hurt anyone? I mean really?"  
You think. Well the whole team would be pretty pissed off at you but if you could prove to them that he was really good then they might be ok with it.

_Ryo fan: Oh god this is beginning to sound like one of those cheesy American soaps (me: You're just sulky because I Ryos not going to wear a dress any more) SHUT UP! (Me:whimpers fans are scary when their mad)_

_Kish fan: So what's going to happen? (Me:hehe wait and see)_

You decide that you will sleep on it and get into bed.  
Before you know it your asleep.  
What you don't know is that someone is in your room.  
Kish walks up to your bed, leans down and kisses you tenderly.  
You wake up and look at him. You are surprised but not scared.  
"I just thought you should know some stuff," he says quietly  
"yeah. Ichigo told me that you had a leader called Deep Blue but that they defeated him. You were free, so why do you have another leader?"  
Kish laughs slightly, but it's a sad laugh.  
"We weren't free Kisa. Our home planet was still in ruin. We didn't even know the queen existed until one day she found us. She said that if she helped us get earth then we would have to make her leader of it and be ruled under her command. What could we do? We agreed."  
You sigh  
"Oh and just so I'm clear, didn't you want to see my leader." Kish says grinning.  
You smile  
"Well yeah. I wasn't really planning to fight her but yeah."  
Kish leans in and kisses you. You kiss back and feel like you are floating.  
"I'd better go," says Kish. He sounds unhappy about it.  
"Do you have to?" you ask  
Kish looks out of your window.  
"Well maybe I can stay a bit longer"  
You smile and he wraps his arms around you. You stay like that for what seems like a lifetime and you realise you don't want him to let go of you.  
Suddenly you hear the clock chime one (one in the morning) and you have to say goodbye.  
When he leaves you curl up in your bed and drift off to sleep

_Kish fan: Awwwwwww (Me: Yeah I know. I wish that could happen in real life)_

_Ryo fan: Ewwwwww (Me: Just go away! Go!)_

**Ok that was a pretty long chapter. Sorry to anyone who prefers shorter reads. **

** Oh and how do you message people and recieve messages. I'm a bit confused so if anyone knows how to could you please tell me. Dont message me though! But seriously I am really bad at this kind of thing so its probably really simple.**

**Ok I'll try and update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehee hello! Yay its part 6! Hope you like it If you dont I'll cry (and then try to improve it) Ok feel free to write what ever you think about this chapter...I can take it (hopefully)**

**Ok recap. Oh it's too long just read the last one...please?**

_Kish fan: NO! TELL ME! NOW (Me:... no.)_

_Ryo fan: It's ok I dont really care (Me: why do you read this then!)_

You are awakened by a loud noise coming from Chio's room. Then you hear crying. You sit up immediately and scramble out of bed grabbing your power pendant as you go. Your running to Chio's room when you see the queen standing there holding a struggling Chio.  
"Put her down! She's just a child."  
The queen smiles  
"Yes such a young child. So I'll make a deal with you."  
Before she can say anymore you have transformed and kicked her in the stomach carefully catching Chio who squeals in delight.

_Kish fan: Why is she squealing? (Me: Don't ask me she's a baby.)_

_Ryo fan: Um I always thought the queen would be stronger (Me: wait.)_

The queen smiles again.  
"Your so predictable you know."  
"What do you mean?" you say really confused. You look down at Chio and almost scream. Instead of your cute little cousin in your arms you are carrying a small what looked like demon baby (ok just imagine the scariest thing that you can think of an times it by 10. That's what it looks like) you drop it but you are already starting to feel strange.  
The queen looks at you a small smirk on her face.  
"I'll see you later"

_Both Ryo and Kish fan: 0.0(Me: tell me about it)_

The queen disappears and you wake up in your bed. You get out of bed, determind that that wasn't a dream. You tip toe to Chio's bedroom and sigh in relief when you see she's sleeping peacefully. You walk back to your room but you clutch your head, which has begun to really hurt.

You start to feel really dizzy so you cling desperately onto your bed, trying to steady yourself. Then you feel your self starting to lose consciousness.  
"No stay awake" You tell your self but its too late and you fall to the ground.

_Ryo fan: Oh what's happening? (Me: hehee I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along) What! How are you gonna make a good story without planning it?!(Me: Easily. Just watch me.) Show off (Me:...that was uncalled for)_

_Other Ryo fan: Um please stop making these little comment things. No body reads them. They just read the story. (Me: I don't really care. I like writing them)_

When you wake up you are in somebody's arms. You look up and see Kish.  
"What! What happened?"  
Kish smiles.  
"Its ok, don't worry."  
You look around and realise you are in Cafe Mew Mew.  
"Why am I here?!" you ask  
"Well you see you fainted in your room"  
"Yeah I know. Still doesn't explain why I'm here"  
"Well I was just passing by your house and I saw you there. You were really late for work and I was guessing that you didn't really want to explain what had happened to your parents... so I kinda brought you here."  
You don't say anything for a moment.  
"So you broke into my house and carried me all the way to the cafe."  
He grins and you start laughing,  
"You are so extra. But that is a little scary that you could get into my house so easily."  
"Oh my god! PUT HER DOWN!" You hear a voice say behind you.  
Kish swirls around and you see Mint standing there, now fully transformed.  
You see Kish smirk  
"Or what?"  
Mint's eyes narrow and she attacks. Kish jumps and narrowly misses the attack.  
"Ok ok I'll let her go. But before I do"  
Kish leans down and quickly kisses you. You remember that you have to pretend you don't like him and so you struggle. He tightens his grip on you and deepens the kiss. You hear mint call on her powers and Kish quickly puts you down and disappears.

_Ryo fan: Hmmmmmm (Me: wow you have no insults to throw at me) Hmpfh just give me time. (Me: ok worried now)_

_Kish: Please continue (Me: KISH YOUR HERE!!!! GIMME A HUG!!) Um... maybe later (Me: Oh... ok...)_

Mint walks over to you.  
"Are you alright?" she asks  
"Um yeah I'm fine"  
"What happened?"  
"He um, he caught me off guard"  
Mint raises her eyebrows but says nothing else.  
"Ok Ok then I'm gonna go get changed and start work."  
She looks over at you.  
"Don't bother. No ones here and it looks like you could do with a rest"  
You thank her and start walking home.Your just reaching a near by park and are considoring going inside when suddenly you kneel over in pain. Your whole body is in agony and you can't move or say anything. It feels like something is inside you, infecting you.  
You look up. The pain has subsided but you feel different. You look in at the park and see a tiny bird hopping along next to a small pond. Something about it annoys you and you have the sudden urge to kill it. Raising you hand you feel strange power. A blast of dark energy, like the one the queen used, shoots from your hand and kills the bird. You start to laugh. You feel powerful and different. You don't want to save the world. You want to help over rule it.  
You smile and walk over to the pond and study your reflection. Your eyes have turned black and your hair has grown longer. It's also black and very straight. You look at your hands and notice that your nails are slightly pointed. You smile and notice a row of perfectly white and very sharp teeth. This was going to be interesting

_Ryo fan: Oh My God...that sucked hehee see I can insult you (Me: ... that was very mean)_

_Kish fan: OMG OMG she's evil what a twist (Me: thank you )_

**Ok thats all for now. I'll update soon, or I'll try to at least **

**Oh wait! KISH!! You didn't give me a hug!!! Come back here damm it! **

**Kish: Ok I'm here (Me: Oh forget it. You're obviously still obsesed with Ichigo. Go chase after her "starts to walk off") No wait! I-I love you! (Me: Gasp I knew it!) KISS (Me: Kisses back (obviously)**

**Hey I kinda like writing! You can make anything happen! Ok so obviously Kish belongs to everyone, but just in this chapter he's mine! You can have him later! Ewww that sounded so pervy...oh well!**

**Bye!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres part 7! Sorry it took longer than usual to post up. Oh and this is a momentous occasion (well not really) all of my stories from quizilla are now on this site. Now I actually have to write more and post it on instead of coping it. Oh god now I'm nervous!**

**Ok so we left off with you being crazy and evil and creepy looking. Am I right?**

_Ryo fan: You don't have to say it in such a bad way! (Me: But its true!)_

_Kish fan: Yes you left me as a maniac. (Me: I'm sorry)_

The day speeds by and you become aware that your powers are getting more powerful by the minute. Your old self would seem weak compared to how you are now.  
You smile, thinking of how easy it would be to defeat Ichigo and the others.  
Maybe you should visit them, but later. You had things to do and more important people to meet.

_Ryo fan: Yeah like who! The prime minister?! (Me: Hey that would be kinda cool to put in!) No no it wouldn't! (Me: Yeah yeah it would. He could do karate!) ... Ok I have one word for you NOOO!! (Me:...fine! But I think it would have made the story more interesting)_

_Other Ryo fan: You know I think you spend more time writing these things than the actual story. (Me: You may be right...)_

You go out of the park and start to walk down a pretty street lined with houses. You scowl annoyed at the perfect gardens and the cleanliness of it all.  
How you'll look forward to destroying it all.  
You don't want to go home and so you decide to…borrow someone else's for a while.

_Ryo fan: Oh so you're going to kick someone out of their own house? Cool! (Me: O.o)_

_Kish fan: Wont they call the police? (Me: um well they wont really…be able to…) I don't understand. (Ryo fan: Oh god you dumbass, your gonna kill them!) (Me: well you are evil)_

Ichigo's house:  
"Ichigo." Ichigo looks up when she hears her name and calls down the stairs,  
"What is it mum"  
Ichigo's mum comes running up the stairs  
"Its Kisa. She's missing"

As the sky started to get darker, its stars shining out like eyes in the night you noticed that something wasn't initially right.  
You turn around and look at the house that you are planning to stay in. The lights are out and there is an eerie silence. Your not afraid of course but you just want to know whets going on. Suddenly you hear a voice call your name.  
You spin around and come face to face with Ichigo and Mint. They gasp when they see your face.  
You smile,  
"How did you know it was me?"  
Ichigo starts to shake and you laugh to your self.  
You step forward and being to walk towards them,  
"You didn't answer my question. How did you know it was me?"  
As you step forward you notice them slowly stepping backwards.  
"What's wrong?" You ask cocking your head "You afraid?"  
Before they can answer you send a ball of black energy at mint and she is thrown backwards. Ichigo gasps and quickly transforms.  
"I don't want to fight you Kisa!"  
You do a fake sad expression.  
"Oh no. Well you know what they say Ichigo," Suddenly you send your arm hurtling towards her, a huge dark beam slashing into her side.  
As she lies on the floor you slowly walk up to her,  
"You can't always get what you want."

_Ryo fan: Oh god thats such an obvious line to say! (Me: Hmmmmmm I have just realised something. I dont care!)_

_Kish fan: YAY you knocked out Ichigo!_

As she falls unconscious you see Mint trying to get up at the corner of your eye.  
"Stay down!" You say calmly and she is instantly thrown to the ground.  
You smile and turn your head towards the house you were going to steal.  
Guess I'll have to find another place to stay. 'I don't really want everyone knowing where I am just yet' you think to your self.  
Turing towards Ichigo and Mint you give them a small wave  
"sleep tight"

_Ryo fan: Woah I am so fucking strong! (Me: Yeah its fun to write when your evil )_

_Kish fan: O.o Ok I'm really scary (Me: Yeah I guess. But your gonna get a lot worse!)_

You continue to walk down the road. It was a shame you couldn't take one of these houses but Ichigo and Mint would know where you were. Damm them for stealing your fun!  
Suddenly you spot a small lane near a main road. Maybe there'll be a nice secluded house that you could take.  
You walk up and to your delight you see that you are right. You smile and go up to the house.  
Stepping up to the front door you clench your fist, then release it. A smooth black smoke appears and seeps under the door. 'Not long now' you think. You wait a couple of seconds and wait for the people inside to die. The black smoke only works on the old and very young so if there aren't any in the house then you know you'll have to kill them in a different way. You kick open the door and look around.  
An old couple are curled up on the sofa together.  
"Guess this house is mine then" you say.

_Ryo fan:OMG! Creepy_

_Kish fan: OMG that is horrible! I killed an innocent old couple!(Me: Yeah I know. I wasn't joking when I said you were evil.Here, dont cry, have a tissue) sniffs ok _

Suddenly a huge force knocks you to the wall and you fall to the ground. Looking up you see...

_**Hahahahahaha I'm not going to tell you**_

_Kish fan: NOOOOO You bitch! (Me: oi!)_

_Ryo fan: ...I don't really care (Me: Then why are you still reading this story?!)_

**Ok I have to write the next chapter so it may take a bit longer than usuall, especially as I have to read two books for next year. I'm gonna be in year 11 and we have to start reading our english material now. Oh god it is sooo boring!!!!! **

**Ok I'll update soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Ok just to warn you, I am writing this on the spot so there has been no planning. Umm still hope you like it!**

**So recap? You are an evil maniac and have just killed an old couple for their house, then you get knocked into a wall by a mystery person. Who could it be??????**

_Kish fan: Ooh it exciting isn't it? (Me: hehee)_

_Ryo fan: Yawn. Do I care? Wheres Ryo? (Me: He's not here!)_

You look up into familiar golden eyes and smirk,

_Kish fan: ITS KISH!!! But why did he knock me into a wall? (Me: Wait and see)_

_Ryo fan: Oh, so its kish (Me: Why aren't you excited? Everyone else is)_

You stand up and glare at him.

He has a strange look in his eyes, a mixture of disbelief and horror.

You flick your hair,

"So was there any particular reason for throwing against a wall or did you just have a sudden urge?"

"What happened to you?" asked Kish, ignoring your question.

"I got stronger," You say walking towards him

When you are close to him he looks into your eyes as if he is trying to search for the good that might be hidden there.

You smile and laugh pityingly,

"You poor thing. You think you can change me back. You think I somehow want to be the way I was." You then hit him with a surge of black energy and he is knocked in the wall.

_Kish fan: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR!? I MEAN HOW COULD I DO THAT!? (Me: Well you are evil)_

_Ryo fan: YAY! I'm so evil (Me: You are way to happy about this)_

"I'd say now were square" you look at your nails casually while Kish slowly gets up from the ground.

Then he says something that surprises you.

"You've killed haven't you?"

You look at him,

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can smell it" he replies shakily. You narrow your eyes; this wasn't the confident Kish you knew before. Then again you were pretty different before.

Kish carries on "There's a certain smell a person gets when they've killed. Only aliens and animals can smell the difference"

You wrinkle your nose,

"So your no better than an animal then. Your just filth" You laugh coldly, and you see Kish. It looks like he is trying to work something out and you roll your eyes "Well how ever interesting this has been I think I'll have to dispose of you" But before you rush forward to attack, you see a gleam in Kish's eyes, one that remind you of how he was before.

Before you can do anything he has grabbed your hands and pinned you against the wall. To your surprise he's smiling.

_Kish: Oh yeah! Back to his old self (Me: Yeah so it would seem)_

_Ryo fan: BORING!! (Me: Just shut up ok!)_

"I don't know what's happened to you but your not the Kisa I know and I'm going to get her back. I consider this a challenge. I have to rescue Kisa."

You shake your head and lean in to whisper in his ear,

"I am Kisa. You can't rescue me from myself. What ever you try to do you will fail. And in the end" you pull away and smile "you will have nothing"

"That's what you think" Kish replies and suddenly he kisses you making your eyes widen in shock. Somehow you can't push him off and as he pulls away and starts to slowly kiss down your neck you start to remember what it was like to be the old Kisa.

'No! No I don't want to be weak like her' you think and with all your might you manage to push Kish away.

He looks at you and you can't read his expression.

"This should be interesting" He says and transports away.

**Ok thats all I'm writing for now cos its 2.48 in the morning and I wanna watch some anime before I get too tired. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (which was alot by the way) I'm sorry it was kinda short and that I am off to watch anime instead of writing more but I just love it so much!**

**Ok I'll be updating soon so look out!**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok first of all I would like to say I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! I really did mean to update sooner but I have had soooo mcuh homework its actually unbelieveable! What can I say, year 11 is tough ' **

**Still I hope you like this chapter. I have no idea whats gonna happen in it as I'm making this up as I go along (again)**

**Ok here we go!**

_Ryo fan: Yeah can you hurry up! (Me: You dont even like my stories! Why do you want me to hurry up?!) So it can be over, duh (Me: Did I ever tell you I hate you?)_

_Kish fan: YAY I'm so glad your back. So you better make this one good ok? (Me: I'll try )_

Its been a few days since you have changed and so far you havn't actually done alot. You have been wondering around, stealing food when you are hungry and taking people's houses when you need to rest someware. People are scared because the murder rate has gone up, but no one knows it you and if they did, well they wouldn't be around for long.

_Kish fan: Jikes! (Me: You said it)_

Obviously the other mew mew members knew what had happened to you and were desperatly looking for a cure to change you back to normal. You couldn't be bothered with them and were quite content with scary the general public.

Back at Ichigo's house everyone is at her kitchen table. No one has said anything since they all arrived and there is an uneasiness hanging in the air.

"There's no cure." Ichigo finally broke the silence and everyone turned to face her .

"This can't be happening" said Mint quietly and then standing up she shouted "How can there be no cure?! What did they do to her?!"

There was a pause and finally Keiichiro spoke, saying "I dont know. But I assume it was the leader that did it to her. No one else would have had enough power."

"aww dont look so sad everyone!"

Everyone spins around to see you leaning on the kitchen counter, smiling broadly.

"Miss me?" You say your smile widening and you only raise your eyebrows when everyone stands up and gets into fighting stance.

"Obviously not. Thats a shame. I was hoping for a better welcome but I suppose I didn't really give you a nice one. Ichigo? Mint? You feeling better?" You laugh and clench your fists together when lettuce steps forward.

"Kisa, what happened to you?" she says shakily, and you sigh.

"Why is everyone so upset about this? Oh. I get it. You jelous! I've got more powerful, and you've stayed your usual weak selves."

Ryo laughs slightly,

"You really think you've got that much stronger?"

Before Ichigo and Mint can tell him that yes you have got stronger you have made a black smoke substance and it has wrapped itself around Ryo's neck. Slowly you draw him towards you and smile at his futile atempts you get free. When he gets close enough to you, you touch his cheek and he yells in pain as blood seeps out from under your hand.

_Ryo fan: Gasp You bitch! How could you let that happen to Ryo? (Me: Do you like it? I did it just for you) You will pay!_

_Other, much nicer Ryo fan: Ooh I think there was a bit of hiden sexual tension going on there (Me: Hmmm now that I look at it you could be right)_

_Kish fan: Weres Kish?! (Me: Ummmm)_

"Dont underestimate me." You are about to deliver the killing move when Pudding pulls Ryo away from you. You are surprised, and the smoke disapears.

"You little brat!" You say in a almost confused tone.

She looks at you and you can tell she has got stronger as well. Still, she wouldn't be able to beat you. You look around and see that everyone has transformed. You pout, not wanting to fight them all. Sighing, annoyed that your fun is over you surround yourself in darkness and transport away.

The others breathe heavily as they see you leave.

"She looks so different" says Pudding, her eyes filling with tears. Lettuce goes over and hugs her as Zakuro cleans Ryo wounds.

Suddenly there is a noise behind them and they turn to see someone unexspected.

"What-what are you doing here?" demarnds Ichigo

"I want to help" says the person

**Oooh who is it? But you must know who it is. It could only be one person, couldn't it? Or could it? You may be surprised. **

**I'll try and update asap, but as I said earlier, year 11 is hard. Hope you enjoyed this chapter Please review. I really like to hear what you think, and even if you want to tell me what to improve on I want to hear it. Oh but dont just insult . I wont listen to you lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok first of all. SORRY!!!!! I'm soo sorry I haven't written in, well ages! School, romance issues and family problems have sort of been a big priority...**

_Ryo fan: Erm…why the hell do you think I care?! Just write (Me...You are just getting meaner every chapter aren't you?)_

_Kish fan: That's ok! Everyone gets problems (Me: Eeee Thank you)_

**Ok. Erm we left of with Ichigo and the others hearing a strange voice behind them...Who could it be?**

_Ryo fan: sigh Kish. Its Kish isn't it?_

_Kish fan: Ooh ooh! Is it Kish!?_

"Y-Your not welcome here! Just go!" stuttered Ichigo,  
Kish smiled  
"Why? I'm here to help"

_(Me: Yeah yeah, it was completely predictable but really, who else would it be?)_

Ichigo glared, and was about to attack but Zakuro gently grabbed her hand.  
"Don't. Why do you want to help? You've been nothing but a nuisance to us"  
Kish looked fake hurt but you could see that beneath the cocky exterior, there was something bothering him  
"me and Kisa-"  
"what about you and Kisa?!" interrupted Ichigo.  
"Ichigo, let him finish," said Mint quietly.  
"What! What are you saying?! He probably made her evil! Your nothing but an evil perverted-" But before Ichigo could finish she was knocked to the ground.  
The rest of the gang gasped and before they could help Ichigo up Kish had bent over her.

_Ryo fan: Oh! So he's a two-timer? Hey! Kish lover! Your precious Kish is a two-timer! Kish fan: NOOOOO (Me: Um. Its not what it looks like)_

_Kish fan: still sobbing He's a bastard. (Me: Um please wait a second)_

"Get away from me you pervert!"  
Kish smiled and looked up, exasperated.  
"See that's it isn't it! You think everyone's in love with you! I'm over you Ichigo. I realised the moment I met Kisa that what I felt for you wasn't real! It was just a childish idea! Get over yourself and let me help Kisa! I love her." He paused, trying not to let the tears that had formed fall.  
"You-you lover her?" Ichigo looked at Kish stunned.  
There was a pause, and then  
"Ok. We'll let you help"

Back with you, you were having a great time. You had forgotten about your defeat at Ichigo's and had decided that scaring people in the park was a really good thing to do on a Saturday.  
You had just attacked a young married couple and was happily laughing when you heard a voice behind you.  
"So childish. All this power and you use it for this?"  
Your turn around angrily and come face to face with the queen

_Kish fan: Sings GOD SAVE OUR GRACIOUS QUEEN! (Me: Err no. Not that one)_

You smirk.

"What would you know about it? What have you done that's so special?"  
"I gave you more power didn't I?"  
You laugh and hold up one finger,  
"One thing! That's crap! I should be ruling, not you!"  
The queen smiles coldly  
"Really? How about a test then?"

You hestitate. What was going on?

"Whats wrong?" The queen asks smugly. "If you beat me in a fight, then I'll let you rule."  
You grin and get into fighting stance. Yeah it could be a trick but you didn't care. This was gonna be good!

**Okay! I'm stopping now because I have a ton of geography which I HAVE to do by tommorow otherwise my teacher will have to cut off my head, stick it on a pole and use it to threaten any other pupils 'if you dont do your homework, this is what happens to you!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
